


Helpless

by KateWrites



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateWrites/pseuds/KateWrites
Summary: Mary was never excomminicated, she is part of Church of Night and she participates in lottery in Feast of Feasts with Zelda.What if Dark Lord orders Mary to enchant the lottery box to make Zelda queen, and Mary can't do anything but obey her Lord ?And destiny plays a sick joke between those two women?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night in Greendale, but it didn't bother Mary as she was sitting alone in her garden, embraced by darkness and deadly silence that could make people go completely deaf, thinking about what could happen the next day, since the Feast of Feasts is coming. She was known to be reserved, but right now her paranoia got the best of her. Who's letter will burn in white flames? Mary couldn't comprehend why that bother her so much. If it's not her, it didn't matter. She knew Dark Lord couldn't possibly want her, when she came to Earth to serve him to make Sabrina sign her name in the Book of the Beast, which was the main task in this whole mess of a situation.

She took deep, long breath, her lungs instantly froze as she started coughing, after composing herself she stood up and before entering her house, she looked up to the sky just to see how there was not a single star up on there. This caught her off guard as she stared in the motionless heights. Wild wind started blowing which brought her to reality and hurried her into her house. 

She was ready to sleep as she covered herself in her bed, saying a little prayer. Just as she was about to fall into slumber, she heard doors creaking. Her eyes were shot open and underneath her doors was red smoke and she knew exactly who it was. She wasn't ready for this, but her Lord was calling her. So she stood up from the bed, put on her nightcloak and went to the living room. He was already sitting, his gaze was directed on flames in fireplace, probably thinking how magical they looked, dancing all around, having a feast of their own.

Mary approached him with her head looking down. When she came in front of him, he didn't even acknowledge her just put his hand in front of her face for her to kiss it. To show him her respect. After she put soft kisses on his hand, he was first to talk

"You are slow"

He growled and she slowly but surely looked up to see his face

"My Lord?" the fear was obvious in her voice which was music to his ears.

"Sabrina should've signed her name by now"

"I-I-I'm doing everything in my powers, my Lord - "

He roughly yanked his hand away from her and was clearly not satisfied with her answer, but he still let her finish what she was saying

"I'm turning that Harvey boy against her, step by step... Her-her friends as well...she'll be de-delivered unto you. I promise"

He quickly stood up, anger reflected on fire in fireplace as every flame became bigger and attacked Mary. She got caught by surprise but her natural senses made her leap in an blink of an eye and she immediately fell onto her knees, trying to earn his mercy. Absolutely terrified she started kissing his feet, her body softly shaking. She wasn't able to speak any more nor she wanted to make him angrier 

"No boyfriend. No friend. None of them can break Sabrina into subbmison, into doing what I want. They weren't there her whole life Lilith. You should've known that."

She was still silent but she understood what he was saying

"There is only one bond you should be breaking and you haven't even started."

"Tell me what to do my Lord." 

"Sabrina is mostly attached to her aunt Zelda." 

Mary's eyes widened with surprise but didn't let it show 

"As you know yourself, her aunt will also be participating tommorow's event, just like you will."

Mary's breath quickened and she slowly stood up, composed herself and took deep breath, fear obvious on her beautiful features

"Make sure there'll be no mistake in choosing the Queen." 

"Of course my Lord. I won't make the same mistake twice." 

"You'll regret it, if you do" 

He then stood up from his chair. Suddenly making a shadow above Mary. She again focused her gaze on her feet and didn't remove it until red smoke completely vanished from her house. 

One thing is for sure. She most certainly won't be sleeping tonight. 

 

_

 

Zelda, Hilda and Ambrose were in the kitchen waiting for Sabrina to come home from school. Zelda was reading her usual newspapers, making faces every time she read something completely funny about today's politics, Hilda was finishing up their lunch and Ambrose was washing dishes... When he wasn't talking with Luke. That boy made their whole house ring like a goddamn bell, Zelda couldn't bare it anymore. It rang in the morning, during breakfast, during lunch, in the middle of the night...Nonetheless she didn't have a heart to take Ambrose's one way to feel like a normal person, since he's been stuck with them for 75 years.

"So... Zelds - Hilda put her hands on older sisters shoulders and her head closer to Zelda's ear, and even though she was laughing, her nervous voice gave her up - today is the day... Aren't you... worried?" 

Zelda got annoyed very quickly and she folded and put off newspapers on the table and with extremely irritated voice answered

"Hilda, I know what you're trying to do and it simply won't work. I am participating and that's, sister, final."

She aimed her eyes at her sister the whole way as she was standing up, she thought she made herself clear that that discussion was over... Unless she heared Hilda's voice again, so she couldn't help but sigh as loudly as possible

" Sigh and whine all you want Zelda I am..."

Ring bell. Once. Twice. 

"Oh that must be Sabrina. I'll go open up"

Zelda rushed out of the kitchen in an blinking of an eye, her heels klicking their way to the main doors, praying Satan, that was the first time she heared that damned thing ringing and was happy about it. 

"Saved by the bell..." Hilda mumbled.

Zelda grabbed the knob and swiftly opened the doors only to see Sabrina accompanied by her teacher, no more or less. Zelda was taken aback, questioning why is that woman, of all, here? Automatically she got defensive. She crossed her arms and her brows narrowed in suspicion, especially when Mary gave her tight, uncomfortable smile. 

''Sabrina asked me to follow her home...''

''And...'' Zelda eyed Sabrina in total schok ''Why is that Sabrina? Is something wrong?''

Sabrina full heartedly smiled and answered, giving her aunt a side hug

''Oh no auntie Z, it's just Miss Wardwell told me that she is too, participating in Feast of Feasts...So I thought maybe the two of you will have some things to talk about.''

Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes, firmly telling Sabrina to go inside. Why would she think that her teacher and she have anything in common. If anything, she just became Zelda's competition. If someone deserves to be in His glory, that would be Zelda. Not this person who just like that waltzed into their lives, making a mess everytime she's around. As a head of Spellman's family, she knew this woman was menace. The way she spoke, like everything belonged to her, the way she walked, moving her hips left and right, wearing the same smug smirk on her lips. It's unbearable. Zelda noticed that smirk right now as well. She tried to compose herself, but she was this close to put that woman in her place. 

''I'm sure Sabrina's intention was well-meaning Miss Wardwell...''

Mary opened her eyes, her lips half-parted as she let out a quiet, humble laugh, not moving her eyes from Zelda's deadly gaze

''I'm sure that was the case, as well Miss Spellman. So why not make the best of it?''

Zelda started walking closer to Mary. Lips shut. Green eyes examining Mary's face to see if there's something off with her. She knew her words were only said to make Zelda even more aggrivated. It worked. Zelda wasn't exactly known to keep her cool. As for Mary, she knew how to put on facade, like she didn't have one concern on her mind. Her lips still outstretched in obnoxious smile, as her eyes obsereved how every nerve in Zelda's face was puslating. In rashness of, that tense moment, Mary's hand touched Zelda's rigid upper arm and gave it a little squeeze. Zelda's lips trembled in amazedness, as her eyes fell upon another woman's hand on her arm. 

''So, Miss Spellman...'' Mary's voice got deeper now, more gravely ''How badly do you want to become a queen?''

''As a mather of factly, - Zelda, harshly teared away Mary's hand - I really wish to become one. -Zelda gave sarcastic smile and heavily nodded her head - Not that's any of your concern.'' 

That was all that Mary wanted to hear. Seeing those thin burgundy coloured lips saying those exact words made Mary Mary's task ten times easier. Dark Lord wanted for her to make Zelda a queen. Everything is working out fine. If Zelda dies thinking she's going to be a queen, without knowing that she actually won't live as a queen in her afterlife, that's fine by Mary. 

''You're not a really pleasant person.'' Baited Mary, her red lips almost bursting in laughter, as piercing blue eyes saw how other woman green's almost set Mary on fire. The most satisfying kind of pain. So much anger in those green eyes. What made all of this so exciting for Mary, even she didn't have an answer. Something in seeing Zelda this out of her element, without control, made Mary want to push even more.

''I've had enough of this.'' Zelda's hoarse voice was now on full display, making sure to sound even harsher, which made Mary enjoy this little banter, even more than she'd like to admit. Mary couldn't help herself but be a little curious about older Spellman woman as her gaze went up and down Zelda's figure, Zelda saw how Mary was cheking her out and raised her voice, completely agitated ''Show yourself out of my property!'' Zelda turned around on her heels and slammed the doors as harder as she could. Mary was stunned, but satisfied. Everything is going to be fine at the end. Zelda wants to be the queen. Mary is here only to serve. And with seeing Zelda slamming the doors, Mary turned around and went to her house. She needed to make some preparations of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda was finally ready. She couldn't help but be nervous but at the same time joyous. She went to the lottery every year and not one year in her whole life Dark Lord wanted her. She kept her fingers crossed and prayed that, that might not be the case this year. This whole day was more then enough for her. Getting ready, preparing for Feast of Feasts, listening her whole family trying to talk her out of it and her trying to prove them wrong every step of the way, how this was the only thing that felt right to her. After all she wanted this, and weather her family liked it or not she was the only person who needed and had to do it. Sabrina had her whole life in front of her. She's becoming a young, talented witch and no matter how strong Sabrina wanted to take Zelda's place, Zelda wasn't interested in hearing one more pity excuse. She knew Sabrina would do anything for her, but so would Zelda for her as well. And then there's Hilda who just can't help but poke her nose where it didn't belong. Every second of everyday Zelda would hear her sweet voice trying to slowly push Zelda away from idea of participating... And as everybody already knows Zelda quickly ended those kinds of conversations. She was harsh to Hilda, but only because she knew now that Zelda may not be with them anymore, she is to be head of the house. Just the thought of Hilda running the Spellman's family and family bussines plus taking care of one house arrest and from time to time insufferable teenage witch, made Zelda giggle a bit. Who knows how will Hilda handle those situations? A bit calmer then Zelda perhaps?

Zelda was making sure her dress was in all the right places. After all if everything goes her way, tonight she's going to be promised to her Dark Lord. In her mind nobody deserves this more then her. And especially, most certainly not the smug high-school teacher. It took everything in Zelda not to slap the living hell out of her this afternoon. 

"She thought we would have something to talk about... Yeah, right" 

Her words filled with cynicism as she remembered the way other woman's eyes were observing her... Zelda knew she was an attractive woman and knew that she had her fair share of both, male and female, lovers in her days... But to see, now, how she got recognized in such provocative way... her confidance boosted up. Just by bit. Zelda wasn't blind. She knew a beautiful woman when she saw one. And, cursing herself, she had to admit Mary Wardwell was explicitly beautiful as much as she was impossible to be around. Zelda was now looking closely to her figure, giving time to observe how this tight, long, velvet dress hugged her curves, complimating her in every possible way, asking herself what made Mary stare at her for so long? It gave Zelda tickles... To be wanted by someone, that was always desirable. But why was it even more desirable to be wanted by someone who is forbidden? Someone she knew she can't stand. Someone she knew from the very moment they met, she wanted to choke the living life out of. With tips of her fingers she brushed her face softly, her skin soft and warm as she lost herself in her own eyes, now completely lost in thoughts. Was this supposed to happen? To feel wanted one more time before her time in this life is finished? Oh, that felt nice. What more, it would be much nicer to be wanted by the only person she's been praying to since the day she was born. To be chosen and to burn in white flames as the whole room is cheering up her name. She saw herself smiling in mirror. A genuine smile. Black nails going against snow like skin, and lips red as sin. She needed to look her best for tonight and she hoped she did. Her beautiful red hair pulled into an elegant bun to showcase her neck and feminine jawline. Everybody should know how red was her coulour and everybody should see that.

"Aunt Z?" Sabrina came from upstairs and referred to her aunt with whisper like voice

"Are you ready?"

Zelda turned around and saw Sabrina in white long dress, ready to go with her on this event. Zelda was glad Sabrina supported her to a certain extent. For sure, nobody was happy this was happening but at least Sabrina tried to be supportive. 

" I am Sabrina."

They heard a harsh bang coming from upstairs as Hilda was running as fast as she could to say goodbye to her sister. Completely out of breath she squeezed Zelda to her chest, hugging and pulling the life out of Zelda at the same time. Her grip was strong, Zelda couldn't fight her on that. And even though this irritated Zelda to the point of having about ten more ideas of how to kill and bury Hilda in their backyard, she was still thankful and happy to have Hilda by her side. It was always the two of them. Two sisters, the two complete opposites, in one house raising two little children and making sure they're safe and sound.

"You look so beautiful sister"

Hilda started sobbing which was to be expected from her. Zelda put an arm around Hilda and gave it a little squeeze

"Put yourself together Hilda. I am not dead yet."

Hilda was well acquainted with Zelda's sick sense of humor but at this moment, not just her humor but any, wasn't welcome.

"Oh Zelda would you stop, please? I miss you already..."

"Hilda..." Zelda softened her voice and put her hand on Hilda's shoulder " We don't even know what the decision will be. For all we know, maybe our Lord won't want me this year either. But I do know one thing and I'm certain of it. We are sisters. We will always be together"

"No matter how much we're getting on each other's nerves?" Hilda laughed in between sobs which made Zelda's heart ever warmer

"Precisely."

Hilda's hands were now held firmly in Zelda's, having a sweet sisterly moment before Sabrina interrupted them

"Aunt Z, we should get going."

"What like right now?" Hilda objected

"Yes. We must. I have to be there at least one hour earlier. Just like other contestants. Having a Spellman name doesn't change anything in this situation."

 

________

 

Deep down the road, mother of Demons was having her own struggles...She wanted to seem presentable. She couldn't just show up there in her usual provocative clothing. Plus, there will be one particural witch whom Mary wanted to impress, without a good reason. As she was magically putting on outfits for Feast of Feasts her mind wandered off to when she'll enchant the lottery box. Or what will Zelda's reaction be once she's announced a queen. Mary hopes Zelda won't cry... Because hell forbids, in that case Mary could feel quilty for putting Zelda in such awful position. Why sudden worry about what might happen tonight? She's not known to be paranoid but there was that feeling, deep in her guts, telling her something wrong will happen. She wanted to know why did it matter how Zelda feels... Just this afternoon Zelda was treating her like hell rot. Not to mention, looking very beautiful while doing so... Which made Mary confused. Was she attracted to older Spellman woman? And why now? She rolled her eyes, almost laughing at how funny she was feeling

"Rubbish" she muttered

She can't have such mixed feelings right now.

"Obey your Lord." she closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very cold... Thinking how she's about to sentance an innocent... Well, was Zelda Spellman innocent? Far from it, but in this case she was. She wanted to be loved by Dark Lord, not be sacrificial lamb for him. Mary took deep sharp breath as she put on perfect outfit for tonight's occasion. Something other then black wasn't even close to good. She still had her dark locks down, with a big black hat on it which had black, decorative roses on all the right places, a shoulder-free, tight dress that fell down just below her knees with pair of black high heels. And to finish the look she sealed it with her signature red lipstick. As she was about to leave her house she put on, deep red faux fur around her shoulders to keep her warm, In this cold Greendale night. She was ready and felt good about herself... Even though something didn't give her peace and that something was Zelda Spellman. Was she ready to step the line and sacrifice Sabrina's aunt, a Spellman... To make her Lord happy? She would happily kill a man... Women were another thing. After all she was the one saying how women should be in charge or everything... To be united. Killing a matriarch of Spellman family was... Questionable even to Mary. And to kill her... Right now when she started to feel attracted to her? Which oddly confused her. Mary couldn't stop her thoughts, no matter how much she wanted... But she knew she needed to go through with Dark Lord's plan. Only He knows what kind of punishment Mary will serve if she wouldn't listen.

 

__________

 

Zelda was now in backroom with all other contestants. She was sitting alone in front of her vanity. Horn like candles reflecting in mirror, making her red hair even more brighter. She said a silent prayer. If only this year she could become queen nothing would make her happier. Maybe this year she would be chosen. Maybe this year she would be enough for her Dark Lord. Every year same expectations. Same lottery. And every year she wasn't good enough. She wanted to know what more she could offer then her loyalty and obedience. She was a firm believer and worshipper and somehow, never wanted by Him. What are the odds of her becoming queen this year? Every year when she wasn't chosen she had to punish herself. Make herself tougher in body and soul, by giving herself thirty lashes on her back, until sweet, deep red blood didn't come to surface, leaving her white untouched skin scarred. And just as about her scars were starting to heal... Here came another year and another after. She got used to pain but being sure of becoming a queen would lessen the pain if she didn't become one at all. The thoughts were dark and a bitter tear left her sad eye. As she hurriedly tried to brush it off she saw Mary Wardwell coming into a room. Zelda couldn't help but stare and admire how faux fur suited her figure or how she wouldn't be Mary without showing off a bit of her legs. Zelda admired Mary's confidance. Oh how she wished to use some of it for herself. But she couldn't and even if she could her pride wouldn't let her. Mary noticed Zelda's eyes on her so she started walking to Spellman woman and Zelda got nervous and started squirming in her seat. Next thing she knows, Mary was sitting next to her. 

"Good evening" Mary greeted her, her tone flat and neutral

"Good evening" Zelda couldn't bother looking at the other woman. Firstly she didn't want to give other woman a wrong idea, Zelda was not the one to admit how shamelessly she was staring at her few minutes prior and second she didn't want to show her weakness that she cried before Mary entered the room. Mary already knew. Watching Zelda's profile, Mary smiled to herself and Zelda quickly got offended

"Do you know what a personal space is?" 

"Of course I do Miss Spellman" 

"Then you should know you're interrupting mine" 

Zelda's eyes were fixated on herself in mirror but her eyes went on Mary in split second, when Mary wasn't watching, she caught Mary smirking to herself. And on the other side, the reason for that smirk was Zelda's quick tongue. It always made Mary smile a little. Nonetheless Mary ignored Zelda's comment and tried to cut the tension between them saying

"So, are you sure you're going to be chosen? "

"I prayed." Zelda's voice trembled with lack of confidance. Mary felt bad. She prayed, the poor thing prayed to become a queen and... It was like Mary was doing her some sick favor,well knowing Zelda won't end up where, Zelda thinks she will. Mary wasn't having these kinds of negative conversations anymore so she added with a smile

"At least you'll have a personal handmaiden if you do" 

Zelda allowed herself a smile as well, she looked at Mary and said

"Look at all of those girls - they both turned around to see eight more girls singing songs from dark choir, having fun and laughing - they can't take care of themselves. Let alone me." 

"Well Satan forbids you get me as your handmaiden" Mary said nervously. She said it just to see Zelda's reaction. She didn't want to be Zelda's maid for three days before Zelda being sacrificed. That would be torture. Zelda turned around to look at Mary, again, having a wide grin on her face

"You and I under the same roof for three days straight..."

"Would it be that bad?" Mary asked, teasing Zelda a little

"Oh Miss Wardwell, don't jinx yourself. Or us both, for that matter." Zelda smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it if you did give it some love hehe and leave a review, chapter 3 coming soon 😁😏❤️ btw yeah it's a slow burn sorry but I sill hope you enjoy it and I already have so much more written so just let me know if you liked it and I'll upload the rest 😁


	3. Chapter 3

Mary was watching how Zelda's features were getting softer and softer by each word, until she saw Father Blackwood coming from his office, holding a lottery box. She excused herself from Zelda and quickly stood up and ran to Faustus.

" You and I need to have a little chat." She whispered making sure nobody heard her. Faustus was left completely puzzled. He wasn't in a mood for more of Mary's games. Their only business was making Sabrina sign her name in the Book of the Beast. Since they're both failing at that, there wasn't much they can talk about.

"You're trying my patience." His voice very irritated

"It's about Dark Lord." He looked at her his eyes suddenly much more serious. As he ran to his office and Mary hurriedly following him, Zelda asked herself what was this fuss all about? 

When Mary got into his office she saw how on edge he was

"The ceremony needs to start and you're pulling one of your games now, and as you can see I am not interested."

"First you have to hear what I have to say. Then you decide."

He nodded and she started explaining everything to him 

"Dark Lord appeared to be last night - she started walking until she came to closest chair and slowly sat down - And he demanded of me to do something rather impulsive tonight."

He was tapping his staff with his long nails, losing patience by every second

"Be quick about it, Lilith."

"It was a matter of Sabrina's dark baptism. Turns out I wasn't - quote on quote - Breaking the only bond that I should have been breaking"

"How does that concerns me?"

"He explained how... The only bond that needed to be broken was between her aunt and her."

Faustus got an idea of what might come next so he grabbed his staff more firmly and pointed his eyes on Mary

"Zelda needs to become a queen." She spat those words out as she looked upon him. He was silent for few seconds, trying to believe if this was truth or just one of Mary's many tricks.

"That would break Sabrina." Said Faustus calmly

"To a point where she's going to sign her name." added Mary, her voice distant and cold. 

"Our Lord is cunning" Said Faustus in utter admiration "Do what you must" 

And with that Faustus handed Mary the box, it took only few minutes for spell to be casted. It took most of Mary's strength but overall she was fine. She just wanted this damn night to be over. She stepped out of Faustus office and walked over to room, nervously waiting for ceremony to start. Zelda was still sitting on her usual seat. Her eyes followed Mary's when Mary stepped into the room. She knew something was wrong. What were they talking about? As she was about to stand up she felt dizzy and automatically fell down on her chair. The room was filled with negative energy and no matter how hard Mary didn't want to be close to Zelda right now, after what she just did, she couldn't help herself but to run and help Spellman woman.

"What's the matter?" 

"I don't know... - Zelda's eyes wide open in confusion, her head throbing - I'm not feeling well..." 

Mary handed Zelda a glass of water and made her drink it. Faustus entered the room and knew, from the moment he saw Zelda frailty, that she could sense something was off. 

"Miss Wardwell, take her to my office. Let her rest for a bit." Mary grabbed Zelda's petite waist and lifted her up, not missing Faustus whispers to her ear "We can't have her like this." Of course. She knew. Zelda needed to be alright for their plan to work. She held Zelda in her arms, feeling the other woman's warmth. Zelda's cheeks got red and flustered, making her a bit less intimidating. As Mary layed Zelda's body on sofa in Faustus office, she looked so innocent. So at peace. Her once elegant bun now in total mess. This state made her almost... Human. Mary grabbed her head and damned herself for cursing Zelda. She tried to find a good reason for doing that and the best and most important was Dark Lord.

Maybe 15 minutes have passed when Zelda opened her eyes and saw Mary watching over her

"I don't know what came over me." she slowly sat on sofa, grabbing her head with one hand, feeling almost all of her hair on her forehead, making her sad and pissed off at the same time.

"Isn't this marvelous?!" She stood up quickly and yelled "Let's go finish this ceremony before I make even bigger mess of myself."

Mary grabbed Zelda's arm and said as gentliest as she could muster 

"Not like that"

Zelda was taking deep breaths,gathering and releasing her fists on both sides of her body, giving all in her powers not to blow up that whole place in air. But when she felt cold fingers brushing against her neck, collecting her hair, that rage was immediately put out. Why this sudden care?

"Don't move." Mary ordered her. She tried to help here. Fixing Zelda's hair can't compare with horror she made today, but if it would make Zelda a bit happier it was the least what Mary could do. When she gathered all of Zelda's soft locks in her hands, vanilla scent washed over her, it hit her like chilly autumn air after first rain. It was so fresh. So gentle. On the other side Zelda was completely out of her mind. She couldn't deny how other woman's hands felt nice, but at this moment she wanted to finish this night, hopefully as a queen and go home. With one quick move of a wrist Mary made Zelda's hair curl into a bun, just like the one she used to have. 

"Now you're ready." Mary flashed a gentle smile as Zelda looked at her over shoulder.

"Thank you." Those two words slipped off her tongue like honey, which were like balm for Mary's ears and gave Zelda one more smile in return. 

_________

 

All of contestants were now standing in front of long, wooden table, side by side. Everyone wanted one thing. Zelda saw Sabrina sitting in first row, impatiently wanting to hear who's letter will burn in white flames. Sabrina's gaze went a bit to the left where she saw Miss Wardwell smiling at her. Sabrina smiled back. She didn't want for either of them to be chosen. There were 8 more girls. Can't one of them be chosen, just not her aunt and favorite teacher? By now everyone pulled on their letters. First two girls exchanged disappointing looks, third girl had her hopes up but was soon met with the same fate like girls prior to her and then it was Zelda's turn who's eyes was fixated on the damn letter. It was maybe three to five seconds until her letter burned in white flames. Her eyes widened, her breath got lost in her throat. She couldn't believe her eyes. Tears filled her green eyes, small smile just trying to make it's way on her lips. Mary could see that too. She wasn't really focused on her letter, when it was her turn. She couldn't care less... Until, she saw her letter burning in bright red color. And her heart stopped. This was some funny, insidious joke she didn't want to be apart of. She did her part. The worst thing she could've done was taking care of Zelda, making her perfect for others to feast on her. She almost fainted. Her vision getting hazy, like she was transforming to another realm but soon got back when Father Blackwood yelled

"All hail Queen Zelda!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you go another onee you can't imagine how happy it makes me seeing all your nice comments and that you like what I write. I hope you like this one too and ik it's a slow burn but it's gonna be worth the wait :) I just love building up the tension between characters and make their relationship more meaningful ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

She was going through out of body experience. Everything was just like she hoped it would be. Dark, sinister room, filled with content people, now bowing to her. She didn't even know most of those people, but they were still there for her. Being happy and supportive. Once Father Blackwood told them to raise, suddenly room was filled with excitement and very starving witches and warlocks. It didn't frighten Zelda. She knew she had to go through tradition so that her spirit would fly off to very pits of Hell where she would live for her whole eternity. She saw Sabrina's face in the crowd and no matter how hard Sabrina tried to put on a smile, Zelda could easily read through her sadness. If anyone knew Sabrina it was her. She raised her. Maybe not in a way she would've wanted but she did. She was the first person to whom Sabrina came when someone teased her in school, or pulled her hair, or when Sabrina had her first crush and was too terrified to write him a letter for Valentine's day, or when Sabrina wanted to adopt a stray dog... Well, Hilda was all for it... But it was Zelda's decision to bring an animal to their house... And she, in spite of all odds, let her. So seeing Sabrina trying this hard to make Zelda happy, even when she herself wasn't, was tough.

Father Blackwood then announced who will Zelda's handmaiden be. Even he got concerned by this Ill joke. He went and took Mary's hand, clearly seeing concern in her eyes. Zelda was standing on his right side, and Mary on his left. He combined Mary's and Zelda's hands together. Mary's eyes went clumsily and quickly upon Zelda's face and Zelda remembered the question Mary's asked her about them being together under the same roof "Would that be so bad?" Maybe it wouldn't. Her only other choices were teenage girls. And if Mary was the other choice... After seeing her kinder side today, who knows, maybe Zelda will give her benefit of the doubt? Mary on the other hand was all kinds of confused. Being this cruel, lying to Zelda, then helping her, holding her fragile body when she wasn't feeling alright... And now what? Was she supposed to feed her and nurture her like they've been friends for centuries when there was clearly something else blooming, at least from Mary's side. It was a goddamn torture, she knew this was even below her and she decided to put an end to this, one way or another. 

"A Queen needs a handmaiden. - Zelda gazed Mary her expression neutral, trying to detect why is Mary being so nervous - Someone who will cherish her - crack - take care of her - crack- and prepare her - Mary was this close to plannish the whole church to the ground. Zelda's hands upon hers wasn't helping at all. Zelda was calm, but Mary knew Zelda could feel how sweaty and slippery her palm became so Zelda grabbed it a bit firmer, holding it in place - for the main event that is yet to come at the very end of third day - midnight. When we will all gather around, yet again, and give our offering to our Lord Satan. Praise Him!"

Everyone was quiet while listening to Faustus' intense speach. Everyone gazed at him...but Mary was feeling really uncomfortable and glaring at Zelda from time to time. She wanted to rip her hand free and leave this bloddy mess. Zelda saw how Mary was acting and gave her stare "don't you dare" and even harder squeezed her hand to make a point.

In that moment Faustus separated Mary's and Zelda's hands and took each of their's into his own and walked them both out of Church. Everyone around them cheered Zelda, praising Satan, laughter filled the room. It was a joyous night, indeed and Zelda couldn't be happier. The only thing that bugged her was Mary. Apparently it was much bigger problem for her to be with Zelda for three days then the other way around. Once they got out on fresh air, finally, Zelda turned to face Mary and all of her surpressed emotions got out

"What in Satan's name were you doing in there?"

Mary knew how to act sweet, innocently blinking her eyes and what not but this was not the moment for that. She had that bad feeling from the moment she stepped out of her house... And this was it. Her punishment for framing Zelda and now having to live with her for three days. Watching her, cherishing her... It was all too much.

"Zelda I can't do this."

It was the first time she heard Mary use her first name. It sounded rough and her voice was high pitched. Mary was going completely bonkers in front of Zelda and Zelda couldn't believe her ears. She never saw Mary this out of control. She literally had mild panic attack right there in front of her. Zelda started walking towards her, her eyes looking petrified, perplexed expression all over her face

"Then who?"

Mary sighed deeply and her eyes again met Zelda's,watching them getting watery. She looked so young there, her green eyes filled with confusion. Mary wanted to resolve every confusion and every question for Zelda but she couldn't. And it drove her insane.

"I am not the one you need for this. Most certainly am not."

"So you are going to leave me? Just like that?! I do not know what I was expecting."

"Zelda..." 

"Enjoy the rest of your evening Miss Wardwell." 

It was hard enough to push Zelda away like that, but for Mary to actually see the hurt, even though Zelda's voice was cruel and cold, her eyes made Mary's heart break. Mary wouldn't believe if someone told her, her heart would break for Zelda Spellman... But damn, that woman had so many colours to her. Not all black. Not all white. Every single coulour possible was mixed in this complex, beautiful woman that was now standing before her. Mary wasn't able to think straight. Why did she had an urge to help and take care of Zelda, like nobody else ever did, but at the same time to push her away and save her from being with a woman who basically cursed her? Zelda just wanted to be taken care of... For once in her life and now when she had that chance... It was walking away from her. 

"Auntie?"

Sabrina called her just as she was opening doors of church. Mary saw Sabrina rapidly coming closer so she just turned around, not able to look Zelda in eyes and started pacing away from her and Sabrina. 

"Where is Miss Wardwell going?"

Sabrina was also confused and her voice told so. Zelda  composed herself. She wasn't about to show how hurt and humiliated she was by the same damn woman who thought she can do as she pleases. And to think Mary was being kind to her today? Or how when she held her it felt like she was the safest she felt in a while ... Or how her cold hands touched her neck... Funny. Zelda remembered when she told Hilda how nobody could love her... Turns out Zelda was the most unfortunate one in that matter. 

"She decided she won't be my handmaiden." She said it like it was nothing. She perfected the act of everything being how it was supposed to be ages ago. Mostly to protect Sabrina. But now... She was protecting herself.

"B-but isn't that against the rules?"

"My hands are tied, Sabrina. I cannot make someone do something they just don't want to." She forced a smile and took Sabrina by her hand, seeing obvious confusion and hurt in Sabrina as well. 

"Now, now... Let's go home. I'm sure your aunt Hilda and Ambrose are dying to find out what happened here."

 

________

 

Hilda and Ambrose were in the kitchen, Ambrose telling his aunt about his mad crush on that boy Luke... And suddenly made both Hilda and himself sad, condisdering his situation... Being imprisoned for his whole life. In fact no one in Spellman's house had luck with love. 

Sabrina lying to her boyfriend about being a witch, her whole relationship was based on lie, Hilda never had a relationship thus she's still a virgin, Ambrose can only have boyfriends over... Not being able to experience true night out, holding hands while walking down the road to visit a restaurant after a good movie and discussing it with his loved one... and Zelda who can't even remember what love feels like from lovers point of view. She asks herself if she's even capable of loving anyone in that way. She gave all of her love to Sabrina and Ambrose and she's scared of being loveless. 

She's lived most of her life as Sabrina's and Ambrose's guardian. Giving her whole life to serve Dark Lord and raising children, being a mother. She was touched and was passionate and filled with lust, but even she admits that love is something she lacks and that now she will never have a chance to experience at least one love affair. She would cherish it, try to do her best. It just isn't possible anymore. She can't even keep a friend... Well at least she thought Mary was somewhat of a friend... Zelda cursed herself after thinking that few kind words from Mary wouldn't make them friends. No matter the attraction Zelda feels for her... There was no way they would even become something more. 

Zelda opened the doors to their house and put down her purse on the table next to mirror. Took of her coat and went to the kitchen, Sabrina following her. When she saw Hilda and Ambrose just sitting there in complete silence, Hilda chewing her nails and Ambrose drinking tea, she knew from this point on things can only go downhill. Hilda slowly stood up, hope shining in her eyes

"Sister? What are the news?" 

"I was not expecting that either, sister..." 

"Oh... Oh - Hilda suddenly got pale and fell right back on chair, losing her balance - You've been chosen." 

Then Ambrose spoke up, voice silent and unobtrusive 

"So, how are you feeling auntie?" 

"I am excellent by the looks of it." 

That was a lie covered with fake smile. 

"Well then, we're - he looked at Hilda still in utter schok and Sabrina who was step behind Zelda - happy for you. You'll make a great queen." 

Sabrina put comforting hand on Zelda's back and Zelda smiled to herself

"That's right. When you get to your... Afterlife... Dark Lord won't know what hit him." Sabrina tried to raise a spirit in the room, trying to make all of them a bit happier 

"Sabrina you couldn't have chosen worse moment for jokes." But Hilda wasn't having it. She stood up and stomped off to her room. As she passed by Zelda, Zelda could see tears forming in Hilda's eyes just waiting to fall and wet her sweet, usual bubbly face. 

" I'm sorry aunt Z... It was a bad attempt at joke..." 

"Don't worry Sabrina."

"Where's the handmaiden?" Asked Ambrose blantly

"The one who was chosen did not approve of me as a queen... I suppose." 

With that Zelda turned around and went to living room, demanding to be left alone, where she could lay for a bit on sofa, stretch her legs, enjoy a cigarette with combination of whiskey warming up her throat. It was dark in room, few candles making shadows on the walls. Smoke of cigarette and burning liquor made her eyelids fall shut. She was not sure when she fell asleep but when she did it was already one in the morning. Everybody was tucked in their beds for few hours now. 

Zelda stood up from sofa and went to the kitchen. She took the entire whiskey bottle and if she's going to be alone it doesn't have to mean she has to be lonely... Alcohol helps with that. She put a soundproof spell on entire second floor so that other housemates don't hear a thing that comes from downstairs. Zelda was about to have her moment. Now already dressed in silky dark purple nightgown, her cleavage more out then usual, but she was alone so she couldn't care less. 

She had whiskey in one hand and cigarete holder in other, her cigarette almost entirely burned out as she clumsily approached the radio, messing with the buttons and how to play the damn thing. In one moment she hit it, in hope it would work... One thing led to another and a song "I wanna dance with somebody" was playing. Her bare feet now going from side to side, her hips moving with the rhythm of the song. She knew alchocol got the best of her. She would never act like this if she was sober or Satan forbids in front of somebody else. 

Then the grin showed all across her clear face. She felt free. Cut loose. And the feeling was like no other. It was like a cage, that was her life, was finally open. Just that thought made her sip whiskey from the bottle itself. Joyfully she danced her way through the kitchen to get an apple and started peeling it, new song started playing on the radio, she hummed to it even though she didn't even know the name of it, constantly lighting her cigarettes and extinguishing them, sipping whiskey which now really messed with her head. 

And then there came domino effect. 

Radio started messing around again, she felt like she could kill somebody as she hurriedly stood up, feeling dizzy instantly, she took her cigarette and burned herself with it, leaving a mark on her hand. It burned like hell. She then stood up again taking whiskey with her, and when she finally came to radio and started fixing it she heard knock on her doors. 

"Wait!" 

Meanwhile Mary felt the need to apologize to Zelda for pushing her away. Zelda didn't deserve to be treated like that so maybe if Mary swallowed up her fear of... Attraction for other woman and try to be professional about being with her... Things could not go wrong. So she knocked again and heard loud heavy, thud, now repeating itself. She knocked again which infuriated Zelda to the point where she groaned loudly, irritated to a point that she could feel nerves in her eyes pumping as she stomped to open the doors, acting like a child who didn't get a toy it wanted. 

"What?!?!" 

Mary couldn't believe the sight that was now in front of her. Absolutely drunk Zelda, in her nightgown, eyes spitting fire and rage directly at her. Mary was oddly turned on but quite a bit scared of her at the same time. 

"I came to apologize." Mary said with the most serious and truthful voice she could muster and she meant it. She had to admit it was hard for her to come and apologize and to see Zelda not giving one single damn about it made Mary agitated as well. Her apology meant nothing to Zelda who had blank, pensive expression while listening to her. It was like Mary was talking to a ghost. So she made a grimace and turned around from Zelda when she heard Zelda's raspy voice, mumbling words, alcohol really got the better of her. 

"So you came to... - she crossed her arms, losing balance and hitting the doorframe. Half open, tired green eyes fixated on Mary - to apologize...to get rid of your guilt - Mary took step towards Zelda and didn't want to interrupt her - you do not have to feel guilty. Not everybody wants to spend their free time with me - she laughed - maybe that's for the better... In that case I would not have to look at you humiliating me... - That's it Mary was not about to listen to this when she just came to apologize and tried to make things work

"Zelda don't go back to what we've been through already." 

"I am not finished."

Mary sighed and furiously, her blood boiling, turned around, her only intent was leaving Zelda for good now. 

"Good! Go. It's all the same. First you walk into our lives, acting like you're impeccable and miss perfect, constantly trying to anger me and provoke me... - she was still leaned on doorframe but her voice a bit more serious now Mary knew Zelda meant every word and even though she was drunk as hell nothing but truth came out of her barely opened lips - and then you laugh in my face... - she shouldn't have said that. Especially not while sounding so defeated. Zelda wanted to see Mary's reaction and Mary just stood there. Listening. It was messed up. Everything about them was wrong. How could things go any worse. Having a woman you doomed right in front of you, having this weird attraction to her... And listening everything what she had to say was like someone was peeling off her skin - then you come to my rescue... And just when I thought you and I could... Perhaps see eye to eye you left again... " In that moment Zelda rushed towards Mary, hitting her right into her chest. Mary got stunned and didn't see that coming considering Zelda's state. All she could feel now was Zelda's hand hitting her collarbone, every word one blow

" You do not have right to apologize If you're going to make the same mistakes every! Single! Time! "

Mary grabbed Zelda by her shoulders and gave her a little shake. She could feel coldness In Zelda's body just as strongly as she could see it in her eyes. She wasn't sure if Zelda wanted her there or if she wanted her to leave. 

" Zelda, calm down for Satan's sake" 

Both of their expressions were confused. Out of element. None of them found themselves In this kind of situations before. None of them knew what to say next. To make matters worse they were too close to each other but either way Zelda nor Mary tried to push away. Zelda was standing there while Mary was still holding her shoulders keeping her in place. Once Mary felt Zelda shivering beneath her fingers she said softly 

"Let's get you inside." 

Mary hugged Zelda by her shoulders and took her small frame inside the house only then noticing how Zelda was standing on cold cement barefoot the entire time they were outside. Zelda, instinctively tucked herself in Mary's arms and both of women felt instantly warmer and a bit calmer. Mary gently layed Zelda on sofa and covered her with blanket but Zelda quickly sat up and looked at Mary who was sitting in armchair across from her. 

"What made you come?" asked Zelda while releasing smoke that she previously roughly inhaled making her voice sound huskier then it already was. 

"It wasn't right of me to disrespect my queen in that way - Mary reached for glass on table and grabbed whiskey, eyeing Zelda to see if she'll give her, her approval and after she saw Zelda nodding her head Mary poured herself some of Zelda's signature liquor - I came to see if you'll have me as your... Shepard. "

"And I am sweet, innocent little sheep...who needs protection from this cold world and dangers yet to be discovered." Zelda said sarcastically and grinned which made Mary laugh out loud. Both women now, surprisingly, enjoying each other's company. Mary crossed her legs and looked at Zelda and when her laugher faded, the more seductive voice came to surfice

"The only danger in this, cold world, is you Zelda Spellman" 

Zelda took a sip of her whiskey and felt both intrigued and flattered by that statement...aiming a confident smile to a woman across from her. Mary felt good about seeing Zelda smiling for once and nothing could ruin this moment that they shared right now. It was a rare moment of calmness and no one could disrupt and take that from them. 

"If you want to be my... Shepard...You'll have to do few things first." 

"I already signed up for that the moment I decided to pay you a visit." 

What was this gentleness that was growing between them. It felt so natural. It was like two forces of nature colliding and for the first time world was at peace. Two complete opposites truly are meant for each other. People who are most likely to be different are the ones who's stories are written the best. Who would've thought Mary could feel this kind of warmth around Spellman woman... And who would even think that Zelda could feel this much comfort and peacefulness around Mary. 

"Firstly you'll have to fix me that - she pointed her finger at the radio - then sing me a song..." Mary quickly cut her off her brows jumped upwards in confusion 

"You want me to sing for you?" 

"Is there a problem?" Zelda asked innocently knowing Mary wouldn't refuse her

"You keep on surprising me..." 

"In good ways, I hope, more then bad ones? " Zelda asked softly, now looking at her feet, suddenly blushing and asking herself where is she finding this kind of courage. Mary's heart fluttered and felt a tingling sensation in her stomach when she stood up and walked up to Zelda, kneeling in front of her, brushing her hand on Zelda's knee making her sigh softly. Both of them could feel the tension rising. Both of them were just waiting who's going to make a first move. It wasn't just sexual now. It was a need to belong. To be hugged and held by someone you have such strong feelings for. 

"In every positive way possible"

Mary knew Zelda was feeling uncomfortable but there was nothing sweeter for Mary then to see this softer side of Zelda. How her cheeks blushed or how her breath quickened when Mary touched her. It was more then enough for Mary to laugh and stood up straight, making confused face and putting one finger on her chin

"I'm curious..." 

Zelda moved her eyes towards Mary's as Mary continued 

"If I do this are you ready to do something I want?" 

"I am not sure you understand the concept. I tell you what to do, not the other way around." 

"I asked you that, because what I have in mind, you might find enjoyable." 

"How about you fix that damn radio first." 

Mary smirked at how confident Zelda seemed and how her eyes glistened, showing Mary she was amused, and made her way towards radio. As Mary was trying to see what's wrong with it Zelda took glass of whiskey, stood up and came closer to Mary... Seeing Mary struggling with fixing it, Zelda tried to swollow her laughter and took a sip of whiskey. It was a game... Back and forth. When Mary started getting annoyed she bursted

"Hell! This is ridiculous..." 

Zelda laughed and tapped Mary's shoulder, pushing her buttons

"Are you giving up?" 

Mary shoot Zelda a look that most definitely didn't mean she was going to give up and to Zelda's surpise Mary took glass of whiskey from Zelda's hand and took a sip before answering 

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Zelda amusingly rolled her eyes and protested

"For Satan's sake, just use magic." 

"Damn right I will" 

With just flick of her fingers song Tainted Love started playing and both Mary and Zelda started smiling to each other, feeling foolish at how they acted like children. But when both of those women saw something else in each other's eyes smiles disappeared from their faces and lust came out. Zelda looked at her feet and tried to walk away from Mary and Mary wasn't about to let that happen. She pulled Zelda by her hips putting her hands around her, feeling the gentle silk, enjoying how Zelda's breasts brushed against her own and how Zelda's hair fell down her back, giving Mary beautiful sinful view of her whole face and neck. Zelda on the other hand froze, feeling completely bare and helpless. She couldn't possibly escape from Mary's grip. She wanted to, her mind told her but heart was yearning for more. Her hands automatically fell upon Mary's shoulders and she came undone. They were never this intimate. Zelda refused to look at Mary's eyes so she bit her lips before hearing Mary's sultry voice 

"This feels nice" 

There was nothing Mary couldn't feel right now.  In such tight embrace she forgot all bad things that were going through her mind about Zelda and whole sacrificing fiasco, her hands were softly moving on Zelda's back while Zelda's hands gripped Mary's shoulders for dear life. Mary could feel Zelda's nervousness how her body became rigid and tense. Mary grinned and Zelda looked at her and in that moment tried to fight her way from Mary's arms but without success. She only made things worse. Their bodies even more collided then before. Soft skins pressing into each other, Mary scenting Zelda's intoxicating scent making her weak in knees where Zelda felt something else making its way down her stomach to lower region.

"You need to stop resisting" Mary said

"I will once you let me to!" Zelda hissed back, green eyes shooting daggers

Mary tightened her grip, carresing Zelda's long hair making sure to make Zelda feel nice. Zelda stopped moving around and blue eyes met green in a brief moment and Mary smiled at witch. Zelda didn't know what she was feeling when she saw Mary's genuine smile. The tension building up in lower parts of her body were making things worse. 

Her mind told her, resist it, but her heart wanted this to last. She wanted to rip it out of her chest just to make this agony a little less painful. In that moment what it felt like forever, Zelda moved one of her hands, eyeing Mary carefully, and went through Mary's hair. Mary never expected this from Zelda. It was such caring touch so much emotion put in it. It was the softest and most innocent of gestures that she ever experienced in her whole life. 

"We should stop this..." Zelda protested her hand still caressing Mary's locks

"I couldn't disagree more"

Zelda kept quiet her breath quickening rapidly as she moved her palm to cup Mary's face, her eyes on Mary's lips and Mary could swear to Satan, Zelda Spellman was the most erotic beautiful creature ever put on this Earth. She was still nervous but now for different reasons. Mary didn't know much about Zelda but she knew she didn't have experience in this types of tenderness. So seeing her breaking her shell, putting aside tough, matriarch Zelda... Was so refreshing. Something Mary could enjoy in forever. The emotions she felt for Zelda, knew would anger Dark Lord. They angered her even. Because how does she have a heart to hurt the most precious person in this world... Who is now touching her, like she's the most special person in Zelda's life... When she knew she was the exact opposite. She was Zelda's doom.

"You don't really have a choice but to agree with me." Zelda whispered

"Shall I sing for you then?"

Zelda smiled widely and nodded. In that moment Mary let go of Zelda and in instant both missed the other one. They craved to be touched again. But for now... Mary will sing for her. Giving her queen what she wants.

Zelda sighed deeply and walked towards armchair and sat there. She reached for her cigarette and inhaled, watching Mary passing by her sitting on couch in front of her.

"Do you have a preference?"

"Feel free to choose whichever"

Mary smiled and with one look at radio song Wicked Game started playing. Nice choice of words she thought. It suited her situation. Mary knew what she was doing. She chose that song because it was too hard to feel this affection towards Zelda without, in some way, saying how she truly feels about everything she did to her. 

"The world was on fire and no one could save me but you" 

Mary started her voice deep and sensual making Zelda lightheaded as she lightly parted her lips 

\- It's strange what desire will make foolish people do - 

After hearing that Zelda licked her lips focusing on Mary who's blank eyes were looking at one dot in the wall as she tried not to break down. As every word brought memories of minutes prior and how Zelda's palm felt upon her face. Too innocent it hurts 

\- I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  - 

Mary in that moment eyed Zelda who was completely mesmerized my Mary at this point that she just smiled lazily as she inhaled another smoke of cigarette 

-And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you-

and that part made Mary hate herself. Those lyrics made her heart sting. Maybe it was her curse not Zelda's, to fall this hard for other woman.To be standing between two fires. Dark Lord and Spellman Witch. And both of them ripping her to pieces 

- No, I don't want to fall in love - 

Zelda tapped her fingers on side of armchair in rhythm of the song, as Mary repeated that part one more time. Their gazes locked. Pure want and lust now clearly visible. Tension was too high. 

In that moment Zelda stood up and Mary didn't know if she should stop singing or not but the way Zelda was looking at her...eyes fixated filled with desire, her chest reddened just like her face as she started pulling her nightgown above her knees, slowly walking closer to Mary,showing her pale long legs for her to see and enjoy. 

And she did. Mary was looking Zelda up and down. Devouring her with hungry eyes, like predator it's pyar. Mary wanted to touch and cherish every part of her. She wanted to caress her luscious hair as she was leaving kisses all around Zelda's chest... All of those feelings were too much. Desire building up in both of them, reaching unspeakable level. 

Zelda stood in front of Mary and with confidance that whiskey gave her pulled her nightgown way past her knees, song playing in background, making this scene dangerous, as Zelda surrounded Mary with her hips and she sat on Mary's lap. Zelda cupped Mary's face with both hands, grinding her hips on Mary's lap on purpose, which made Mary's eyes roll in back of her head, not wanting to lose any more time, wanting and needing Zelda like air she breathes, she grabbed other woman's backside and Zelda moaned softly, squirming on Mary like a snake. 

Mary was looking at picture before her eyes, something taken out of Hell itself and it was consuming her soul. Zelda Spellman was sitting on her, her whole body dancing and seeing Zelda's red lips parted, hair jumping all around her shoulders and falling on her breasts all the while green eyes were looking straight at blues.

Mary had to admit, nobody made her feel this type of way ever.It was pure magic.That's when Mary decided to grab Zelda's face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss which Zelda more then happyly returned back. She straight up slipped her tongue in Mary's mouth, and Mary moaned loudly. Tasting cigarettes and whiskey in mere seconds. Zelda's hands went to Mary's hair making a mess out of it. 

Mary broke the kiss but never left Zelda's face as she started kissing Zelda's cheek and neck where after kissing it she started biting it then licking the bitten parts.Her hands cupped Zelda's breasts over nightgown when Zelda grabbed her breast over Mary's hand even harder. She was definition of passion. 

"Zelda... " Mary moaned

"Don't talk darling..." Zelda kissed Mary again and leaned on her even more, removing straps of her nightgown to fall from her shoulders, Mary started kissing her there, cherishing her... Listening to Zelda's every whimper, feeling every fiber of her body shivering and losing control. Mary couldn't lie... She was losing herself in all of this too. 

Mary removed Zelda's straps completely and pulled nightgown downwards, releasing Zelda's beautiful breasts and taking each of them in her mouth. It was ecstasy. Need. Want. Oh in moment like this Mary wished she met Zelda before. She wished she wasn't Lilith, mother of Demons she wished she was just a regural witch who can give all her love and devotion to Zelda... It appears their relationship or love... Or desire... Whatever this was... Was never meant to happen. If it was destiny that Mary should condemn Zelda of such heartless fate, then why is she falling for Zelda just as much Zelda is falling for her? 

Zelda started kissing Mary's neck and biting it quite harshly that it hurt the other woman, in best way possible, then licking Mary's earlobe all the while moaning straight into her ear. Music to Mary's ears...

"Auntie?" 

Zelda heard Sabrina's voice and jumped away from Mary's lap, covering her breasts from her sight. Oh Sabrina will for sure have traumas after seeing this. 

"Mi...Miss Wardwell?" 

Both women were still highly turned on. Both of their hairs completely ragged. Mary's lipstick smeared on Zelda's face, love bites now vivid on both of women's necks their breaths uneven. None of them dared to speak. 

"Oh my dear Satan. You two?!" Sabrina frekead out and by this point Zelda was covered up with her nightgown again. Trying to compose herself but failed miserably. 

"Auntie you have a room..." Sabrina was super embarrassed. This wasn't what she expected not in million years... Zelda was about to speak and defend herself when she saw Sabrina's palm getting in air

"You know what? It's... It's fine auntie..." she started walking out of the room and as she grabbed the knob she added

"I... uhm... Let's just not talk about this. Ever."

Zelda nodded rapidly, her eyes wide open a nervous grin stretched on her face. She swallowed hard and when Sabrina left she let out a breath of relief. Mary on the other hand was giggling and making fun of the situation.

She wasn't sure if what they did was right or wrong but it most certainly felt like heaven. After that thought she swore never to think about it again. Heaven... Of all things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving likes I really appreciate it. I hope you liked this one it had a lots of... Feelings haha


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda wasn't happy with how this whole situation played off. It was beyond embarrassing and she couldn't comprehend what came over her to go and seduce the other woman so shamelessly. Of course it was alchocol, but there is a saying... What sober one thinks the drunk one says and acts... And that couldn't be more true.

She was deeply attracted to woman now giggling next to her and she didn't know how to accept that. There were so many things pushing Zelda away from Mary but since she's sitting so close to her... And Zelda not daring to even glance into her direction, rather just listen Mary laugh, made her heart skip a beat. Also, there was a matter of Mary relishing in everything Zelda offered to her and she wasn't feeling disgusted or confused by her... She was so accepting which sent another warm feeling crawling down Zelda's stomach and she smiled to herself, hoping Mary wouldn't notice. Zelda was nervously rubbing her hands, her eyes observing every corner in the room as her mind wandered off to Mary and maybe... Their next encounter in Zelda's own bed.

It was all so much for her as she quickly stood up, clumsily stumbling over her own feet. Her hair bouncing down her back. It was then that Mary saw bits and pieces of scars on Zelda's back. She didn't feel them under her fingertips nor she even knew what kind of pain Zelda was inflicting on herself. She was too preoccupied by fiery kisses redhead was indulging her with. She was drunk with Zelda's exhaustive scent that was finding it's way through Mary's nostrils all the way down to her core and made her dizzy. Forgetful. It was all too much to take in let alone notice signs of self inflicted pain upon Zelda's back. 

Mary was searching for right words to say. She knew those kinds of scars could only bring bad and disturbing memories and she wouldn't help herself if she made Zelda sad now. After all... It was nice and new seeing Zelda happy and satisfied. No matter how much Mary wanted to touch them and ask everything about them she refused to intrude on Zelda's privacy like that. Maybe in these two days, Zelda will tell her herself.

In that moment Mary took Zelda's hand, their fingers barely touching when Zelda shot her one of the softest and vulnerable looks accompanying narrow but truthful smile

"How are you feeling?" Mary's breath got lost in throat

"Taking in consideration how this day started... I'd say, as of now, I am feeling rather good."

"Just good would've been fine, Zelda." Mary teased and took Zelda's another hand 

"Is this alright?" 

Zelda just nodded and took step closer. It was a dangerous move. Mary could've rejected her and that was the most terrifying scenario that flit through Zelda's, already troubled mind. Not even knowing what went through Mary's mind, Zelda started to panic. Poor thing. Mary smiled and watched how Zelda's eyes shimmered with obscurity of what might come next. Mary knew she had to make the first move. Courage took over her body when she placed her forehead against Zelda's and both women sighed deeply. Like heavy weight was lifted from their chests. 

"What are we doing...?" Zelda whispered as she accidentally brushed her nose against Mary's. She soon felt warm hands cupping her face and saw Mary's eyes watering. It was confusing to say the least. Mary on the other hand was in agony. Dark Lord would not approve of this kind of affections. All hair rose on back of her head and dreadful sensation went down her spine when she remember what hypocrite she was. Her eyes fell down on soft lips of another woman and mind went through pictures of how they despised each other earlier today, how they fought,how Mary cursed her and now... In dead of night how she almost made love to that exact woman and she cursed the damn girl who interrupted them. She wanted nothing more then to explore and get to know, feel, every part of redhead. From what she knew now, love making to that woman would be something Mary would cherish through her whole immortal life. She loved and hated, at the same time how Zelda was finding her way, with slick and unsure steps, to Mary's heart. And it was suffocating her. She didn't want to admit it... But it felt good. Who would've knew Zelda held such depth and feels inside herself. Who would've knew her outside behavior and stone cold walls were nothing like how gentle and delicate her soul was. 

"Are you regretting what we did?" 

"No!" Zelda hated herself at how quickly she gave that answer. She didn't want to look like she was desperate and swiftly moved her gaze away from Mary's her lips, trembling. 

"Are you?" Zelda added, her face was giving her fear away and Mary let out desperate laugh. Her eyes still watery. Zelda was perplexed. She didn't know what to think and how to act. Her defense mechanism was to take step back and accept her humiliation. 

"I see." it was a defeated statement and Mary moved Zelda's face to face Mary's. Eyes locked together. 

"What do you see now?" Mary asked softly, she wanted Zelda to see herself in her own eyes. To see how beautiful she was and how worthy. But of course that was Zelda after all, it was a bit harder to accomplish that. 

"You want me to spell it out for you?" Zelda said bitterly, not appriciating the way Mary was laughing in her face. It felt degrading and she felt so useless and small and all she wanted was to escape. 

In that moment Mary grabbed Zelda's hips and crashed their bodies together

"No, you fool" Mary laughed and added "I don't regret one second of what we did. If anything I regret we didn't get further." 

Zelda squirmed in Mary's arms and swallowed her nervousness away

"Is that so?" her voice raspy and again aroused

Mary chuckled and bowed her head down letting her head fall on Zelda's neck, breathing in her scent and kissing her there, leaving wet trails. 

"Very much so" Mary moved her eyes towards Zelda's face which was now already flustered and her lips went to give one more kiss to Zelda's forehead before adding

"Let's put you to bed now." 

"You want to get rid of me so bad?" Zelda teased

"Well I'd like to accompany you in your bed... If that's fine with you."

 

____________

 

The next morning Zelda walked her way down stairs to the kitchen. She needed her hot cup of tea and was in desperate need of cigarette. As she stepped into the kitchen she saw her family there chit-chating with Mary who was so kind to help Hilda with preparing the breakfast. Zelda couldn't get enough of looking Mary this content. She was still in her night robe that Zelda offered her after their night spent together. It felt nice to sleep in Mary's arms throughout the whole night. Someone to hold on to when coldness wraps it's arms around the house. It felt good to fall asleep on Mary's chest, hearing her heartbeat, talking with her, exchanging kisses here and there until both of them dozed to sleep...but Zelda knew her time in this life was getting shorter and shorter by every minute, and maybe she wanted to have a nice,last , even romantic night with Mary, and she cursed herself in her mind when she thought for a second... Was Dark Lord worth dying for when she had someone to live for now?

She sounded so selfish but at this moment dying wasn't something she was ready for. Not when she has so much to show and tell Mary, if she's willing to listen, of course.

"Good morning auntie" 

And there he is. Ambrose with his well known smirk on his face. Hell. Sabrina told him about last night. As a matter of fact, Sabrina wasn't even able to look Zelda in the eyes after what she's seen the night prior.

"You look lovely sister, did you sleep well?"

Mary shot a secretive smile to Zelda who stormed off to sit on her chair, moving hair from her eyes and quickly brining newspapers in front of her face. She couldn't bare her family's eyes on her right now

"Transcendentally"

Hilda gave all well knowing smile to Mary who couldn't keep her eyes off Zelda. She was again trying to put her barriers up but she knew... Beneath that was a beautiful gentle woman and she wasn't ready to let go of her. Not when she got the taste of what it would be like to spend every night like the last one. 

After cigarette or two, Hilda served breakfast and they ate in peace. Zelda noticed how shamelessly Mary brushed their thighs together or from time to time brushed their fingers when they reached for carafe filled with tea. And every single time, Zelda would shoot a warning glance and every time Mary would take it as one more challenge. 

"Sorry for asking Miss War-Mary" Hilda corrected herself "But I heard you didn't want to be... Zelda's handmaiden..."

"Oh, yes... Miss Wardwell what changed?" Sabrina asked suspiciously while glaring at Zelda who was sipping on her tea, acting like she didn't know anything of what they were talking about

"It was really distasteful of me to refuse our Queen - she grabbed Zelda's hand in her own, shivering at the contact and after seeing look in Zelda's eyes she wished it was only two of them at the table, she also couldn't care less how her whole family was witnessing her demonstration of attention towards Zelda- So I came to apologize last night..."

"And wasn't it the marvelous apology auntie?" Ambrose winked at her before taking a bite of an apple 

"How about I tell you all about it, hm?" Zelda wasn't about to be pushed around by her family so why not give them some of their medicine to them? 

"Ew, no auntie, please. It's bad enough you did it but with my teacher..." Sabrina was quite finished with her breakfast, flashbacks of last night coming to her mind

"Well now Sabrina - with heavy breath, Mary added, playfulness in her voice, eyes innocently flickering - as a handmaiden it is my duty to serve the Queen..." 

"Okaaay..." Sabrina quickly stood up, grabbed her school bag and rushed towards doors, but not before giving her aunt and teacher disgusted look. 

"Have a nice day in school, sweetie!" Hilda yelled cheerfully. Meantime Zelda and Mary shared knowing smiles and one more time Zelda found herself losing herself in Mary's shining blue eyes, thinking was it the right idea to become Queen after experiencing love for the first time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i just finished watching Reaching for the moon for the second time and it left me in all kinds of feels haha so here you go hope you like it 😭😁❤️


	6. Chapter 6

It was the calmest part of day for Zelda. After lunch Hilda went to work, Ambrose went with her and separated on half way through to go to the Academy while Sabrina was at school, and later she's going for a sleepover at Susie's. Even though, she had to admit, was peaceful and house was all for herself and Mary, she didn't appreciate her family being absent when only one day separated them from Zelda leaving them for good. She was lost in her thoughts, staring at newspapers in her hands, not actually paying any attention to them when she felt cold wind on her skin and how it caressed her hair, she could feel hair on her arms raising as she smiled to herself. She always loved cold weather. 

It was Hilda who always insisted on going to beach and having obnoxious picnics in the middle of the summer. It was hard to refuse her, they just adopted Sabrina and Ambrose was overjoyed with thought of having younger sibling with whom he can have fun, tease on occasion, and make silly sandwiches, which were everything expect edible,for lunch in the park, or play with water balloons...and Ambrose was ruthless. Zelda, as everybody knows, was always the strictest, and was always on alert and watched over them not to get hurt. It was bad enough they got wet to the skin, she would have her hands full of two kids dramatic crying if something went wrong. 

On the other side Hilda was cheering them both, encouraging them and receiving constant eye rolls from her sister. Hilda and Zelda would sometimes bet, and it took Hilda a lot of time and persuasion to assure Zelda that it was just a child's play, on who would win the water balloon fight. Of course, Zelda was cheering up her baby girl and was proud when her young niece fought back to her older sibling. And of course after Sabrina's win she would run to Zelda's arms and sometimes push the older woman to the dry ground, making them both dirty, grass tangled in blond and red hair. Plus, Sabrina knew her aunt Zelda gives the best gifts, so she bought her her favorite movie...The Lion King. Needless to say, even though it was a mortal made movie, Zelda couldn't stop tears, especially when Scar killed Mufasa. It reminded her of her own relationship with Hilda. It was actually the first time Sabrina saw her crying and instead of Zelda comforting her niece it was the other way around. 

Just the thought of leaving them now was crushing her, eating her from inside-out,all of those good memories came rushing through her mind, made her teeth clench with pain. Those were the days. She got emotional, tears gathering in her eyes when she heard doors opening and Mary joining her ''Zelda?'' her face cheerful but when she saw Zelda quickly brushing away her tears, her face cramped and she sat next to Zelda, waiting for other woman to talk to her first. She needed time to collect her thoughts. Oh but it was painful for Mary to look at Zelda. She always tried to be strong and composed. Showing weakness was lack of pride for Zelda...and Mary never met someone as proud as this one Spellman. She should know, that with Mary she can be open. Cry, weep, tear and burn. But all she saw in Zelda was how her eyes burned with hot tears as she bit her inner cheek. 

''Don't you have some other business to atend to?'' Zelda said coldly, putting walls around her and Mary was smart enough to see that 

''No need to be distant with me Zelda. I...- she stopped herself, thinking if it was a good idea to admit it, not only to Zelda but to herself - I worry about you.'' 

She reached for Zelda's hand and squeezed it, caressing her hand with thumb with soothing motion to which Zelda's lip trembled and moved her eyes to meet Mary's. Zelda sat on end of her chair and came closer to Mary, covering Mary's hand with her own. She gulped roughly and scanned their intertwined hands, asking herself how is it that Mary didn't flinch at touch of Zelda's cold hands. It was very comforting how Mary's warmth came rushing through Zelda's body and she wanted more of it. All of it. This small showcase of affection made Zelda even more beautiful to Mary, with her red puffy eyes and lightly swollen lips from cold, and Mary wasn't sure how was she so quickly bewitched by Spellman woman. Witches weren't suppose to have such strong grips over Demons. Especially over Lilith. And here she was, drowning herself in Zelda's eyes. 

It was sweet seeing this gentle side of Zelda, even if it was just in flashes. And every time Mary wished to see that side of Zelda in every day of her immortal life she remembers the perdition she put Zelda through and her heart breaks a bit more. 

''There's no need to lie just to make me feel better...- she gave her teary laugh, and looked up to the sky, smile still on her face, asking herself why would Mary care for her. They had their intimate moments, but were they that close to actually worry about each other? She hopes Mary honestly worries, somewhere deep inside that was what Zelda needed and wanted - I am a big girl'' 

Zelda tapped Mary's hand lightly and was about to leave when Mary spoke 

''What's weighing on you, sweet thing?'' 

Zelda's whole body ached at how tender Mary was with her. How she tried to understand her and go along with her pace. 

''Well...I-ah...'' Zelda played with her hair, mouth half opened, trying to come up with excuse to leave, but Mary was faster 

''Sit with me...- Mary glanced up at Zelda, giving her hand out for Zelda to take it- talk to me...open up to me.'' Zelda took her hand and finally sat on her chair again. She was silent for a moment but one question, no thousand questions, didn't give her peace, so all of the sudden Mary heard her name slip from Zelda's tongue like butter 

''Mary...''

'Yes? What is it, beautiful?'' 

She smirked, the way Zelda said her name still lingering in her mind 

''Would you ever regret...- she hesitated, it was on tip of her tongue and Mary's eyes were pressuring her far too much to say what's troubling her -having second thoughts about being the Queen?'' 

She hushed her voice, now barely a whisper, afraid of somebody maybe hearing it 

''Zelda what are you saying?'' This wasn't going to direction Mary hoped for. She started panicking, cold sweat covering her body, she was petrified of what might come next, trying her hardest to cover it up. There is only one explanation for that question. No...At first it seemed she was doing Zelda a favor since she really wanted to become queen, then she started developing this strange...human...feelings for her and now this? Even Hell itself was more bearable than this. If she doesn't go through with her plan. If she doesn't break the bond between aunt and her niece and make Sabrina sign her name in the Book of the Beast... All Hell will break loose. 

''Dear Satan...I'm telling you how I'm not sure anymore...About leaving my life behind. My family...'' 

Zelda spat out, almost confessing how she found someone new she wouldn't want to leave, at least she didn't slip that part out, and those words rang in Mary's head, making her lightheaded. Zelda saw change in Mary and cupped her face '

'I shouldn't have said that.'' 

Taking one hand and covering her lips with it, desperately wanting to hear what Mary had to say about that confession 

''That's extremely serious thing to talk about...Not to mention act upon it.'' 

Now it was Mary who was cold and she hated herself for being like this. For treating Zelda like that. She confessed something to her and she practically spat it in her face. 

''I opened up to you - Zelda furiously stood up, completely disappointed, fists clenched at side of her body - It was a mistake, to say the least.'' 

At that moment Mary stood up as well, briskly walking towards Zelda, figthing back 

''How do you expect me to react? If you back away you bring me down with you! -'' she quickly got cut off 

''Is that all you care about? Yourself?!'' Zelda was throwing hands in the air, making a spectacle 

''Are you expecting me to die for you?!'' 

At that Zelda shoot up her eyebrows in complete shock and hurt, feeling at her lowest, she lost the fire that was in her seconds prior which made Mary regret everything she said. Nothing of it was her heart talking. If it was...She doesn't know how, but she would make things better, make them right. Fix what she messed up and save Zelda. It was the Dark Lord's constant words and threats going on repeat in her head that pushed her to hurt Zelda and now seeing that hurt caused such rage inside of Mary when she saw Zelda stomping off to house. 

Her mindset wasn't safe. She was ready to kill. How could've she said that to her. Mary, as angry as she was with herself, hating herself, followed Zelda in the house. She came to her doors, of course she was locked and completely silent. 

''Open up Zelda, we need to talk'' 

Nothing. 

''Understand that I am too...scared...'' 

Still nothing and Mary was starting to get worried, knocking on Zelda's doors more forcefully, until she had enough and teleported herself in Zelda's room and saw her laying in her bed with back turned to Mary. Now she heard her soft sobs and slowly but surely walked towards the bed. She sat on end of bed, still eyeing Zelda's back, trying hard not to caress red locks and give her the comfort she needed. 

''Can we talk?'' 

Mary whispered and Zelda wasn't having it. The pain was too much. She wants to stay alive for her family and for Mary...And of course she didn't want Mary to... die for her. All she wanted, no, needed was for Mary to just care for her. Yes, Zelda thought Mary at least cared. 

''Suit yourself. I will talk''

Oh Satan. Zelda grabbed onto her pillow and prepared herself for whatever was about to be thrown her way 

''The moment we met was the most infuriating moment in my life...- she started, her voice comical - how you entered your house, ignoring what I was saying, cutting me off, practically throwing me out...- she laughed, and Zelda smiled to herself, small tears still covering her cheeks - or how weeks later you so shamelessly put your arm behind me, which was interesting but at the same time so...irritating...I just wanted to throw you against the wall and show you that world didn't revolve around you...- she paused and had to prepare for what she's going to say next - and now I ask myself how is it possible that in such short period of time, you became my world.''

After that she slowly stood up from bed, making small steps towards doors, hoping with her whole being that Zelda says something. Anything. 

''I never...- Mary quickly turned around, stone hard weight was lifted from her heart when she heard Zelda's raspy voice and she smiled to herself, making her way towards Zelda, listening to every word - expected of you to die...for me.'' In that moment Mary crouched beside Zelda's bed and observed the woman on it... This time truly listening. Zelda's every word was a blessing for Mary's soul.

''What I am trying to say is...I am not ready to leave my family...- she took deep breath and glared straight into striking blue orbs -and you. Why settle for less -she grinned to herself, not believing her own ears - when I have my family and you right here?'' 

Bitter tear left Mary's eye. How charming is that woman. And how cruel their destiny is. Both of them confessing their love in most indifferent ways possible. Those famous three words just weren't enough for them.

''Zelda I am going to fix everything.'' Mary cupped Zelda face and started kissing it all over. Her lips, her forehead, cheeks, tasting fresh tears on her own lips,her emotions got the better of her as well, when she heard Zelda giggle

''Well, you're off to a wonderful start.'' Zelda made place for Mary to lay beside her, or rather on top of her, not wanting to waste any more time Zelda pulled Mary's head down to meet with her lips. Both of them inhaling loudly and moaning into the kiss. So much emotion was put into that kiss, the passion became them. Their bodies colliding, almost burning like hellfire itself, but none of them were afraid of getting burnt. They were slipping into this beautiful agony together and Mary confirmed to herself. 

She will fix everything, no matter the price.

Zelda couldn't have noticed ambiguity in Mary's words, and how could she? She was oblivious to the real problem and that was that Mary was main source of her troubles. As she was kissing Zelda's lips now she asked herself...What would happen if Zelda only knew her true identity? The answer was clear, she would probably hate her guts. But that was a risk she was willing to take if it meant saving life of a woman she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry im such trash for Zelda and Sabrina relationship, eh lol and such softie for angst between madamspellman, sue me xd hope you liked this chapter heheh give it love next chapter sexy time and ofc drrrrraamaaa :D


	7. Chapter 7

How beautiful she felt beneath her. How very gentle and secure. How Mary's fingertips touched Zelda's skin while leaving soft kisses on her lips. Softly, like when first snow falls on cold cement. It blends. Their lips were sealed. From time to time Mary could hear Zelda's laugh and how it ranged in the room. Like church bells on wedding day, and how happy that occasion was. She was happy. That was all she deserved and Mary wanted to be happy with her... Just the thought of them ending so tragically, made her heart shatter into million peaces and made her mind into scrambled eggs. So many thoughts. Every possible scenario ending so wrongly. Zelda's laugh was the only thing keeping her together so from time to time she whispered to her ear

"Laugh a bit more for me, would you?"

Which automatically, like instinct made Zelda laugh more as she traced Mary's naked back with her nails. Mary's body on top of her was like a softest blanket her mother used to cover her with during cold, long winters. She could still remember how it smelled and how much comfort it provided her. But nothing could compete with Mary's weight on top of her, how her gentle breasts pressed against hers, their legs curled up together, their bodies moving in simphony making a mess out of sheets.

When Mary kissed and started biting Zelda's neck, right under her ear, was when Zelda's nails digged deep into Mary's back, earning a hiss from blue eyed woman but nothing stopped her from cherishing her lover. Nothing stopped her from kissing, leaving wet trails all over Zelda's neck, then collarbone, next were breasts which were so tender and sensitive to the touch. Mary could see with her own eyes how Zelda's nipples hardened under her cold breath and when she surrounded one of them, how Zelda's body responded. Zelda arched her back as she put her fingers in Mary's hair, following every movement as Mary started sucking on Zelda's breasts. Licking and biting while massaging the other one.

Mary couldn't stop herself from letting her hand wonder down other woman's lower parts. As she slowly put her whole palm against Zelda's stomach, caressing it, fingers making slow and unbearable up and down movements. Those only created more tension in Zelda who started circling her hips.

Mary took deep breath as she looked upon Zelda. And was she a picture. There was no poise. No cold walls. There was nothing but a woman who needed love and a little bit of recognition. And it showed. Her eyes speaking volumes. Eyes which shifted from Mary's eyes towards her lips and before she knew it, Mary kissed her again. Her tongue finding an entrance in Zelda's mouth. Slowly separating her lips.

Zelda covered Mary's hand on her stomach, still kissing her, when she placed Mary's hand just above her sensitive spot. Where she needed Mary the most. Mary smiled to Zelda, gave her another quick kiss when she started kissing her from lips to neck, to collarbone to breasts over stomach when she came down to her softness. How beautifully was Zelda writhing beneath her. Searching for Mary. Taking every touch and every kiss so openly. She wanted everything and was being selfish. Only in love that was justified. And Mary was more then pleased to give her every bit of love she possess. Even she wasn't sure she had it in her... Not until Zelda opened up - broke through - those doors, entirely unintentionally. 

When her nose was only millimeters away from Zelda's most sensitive spot she breathed her in. She knew Zelda was hers and this throbing need was only for her. She wanted nothing more then to give Zelda the exctasy she needed. Not before she gave Zelda one last look and she was done. How her own lower parts started throbing was unholy. She wanted the woman she loved so when she felt Zelda's fingers gripping her hair she smiled to herself and licked Zelda's fluid from bottom to the top. All the way up. After she heard Zelda's loud moan, more like a growl, she knew no one made Zelda hit her head so hard against a pillow let alone made her produce such heavanly sounds.

Mary wanted to know how much more passionate can Zelda become. 

She gripped Zelda's breast and started massaging it more frantically. As her tongue started nipping and sucking Zelda's flower. It felt better then spending any day in the Pit with Dark Lord. Her tongue found it's way inside and made Zelda's back arch once again as her legs started trembling around Mary's back. With each thrust of Mary's tongue, Zelda's legs gripped her a bit closer to where she needed Mary. Her hands were preoccupied with gripping sheets so hard her knuckles got white and she started seeing purple, mixed with black in various shapes and forms when she squeezed her eyes shot.

She was in another universe. She heard herself moaning and asking for more. Asking Mary never to stop. She even ordered her not to leave her ever. She can't even remember how many times she told her she loved her, especially when she felt one of Mary's fingers thrust inside her. Thumping one finger in and one while eating her so hungrily. Sucking every bit of Zelda's juices as she gripped her hips bringing her face to Zelda's needing spot as closer as possible. She was pleasantly surprised when she heard Zelda whimper "more..." so Mary listened to her lover but not before easing her with another finger. Just teasing, tickling Zelda's entrance. Zelda violently pushed her hips upwards, not being able to bare the teasing which only made Mary laugh and enter Zelda with two more fingers. When Zelda gasped and started throwing her hands in the air not knowing what to do with them, made Mary's head spin.

She thrusted three fingers in and out of Zelda with incredible force, sucking her off when she felt Zelda's walls clenching around her tongue and fingers. It was like a dance. How they moved together. The most beautiful dance none of them wanted to end. But when she heard Zelda screaming her name and few inappropriate words, mixed with frantical movemtns of her hips, her breasts going up and down like they're about to explode... Mary knew there wasn't no one happier on the Planet beside her and woman underneath her.

When Zelda came, it was magical. She could feel her whole body being electrified. Mary's last kiss on her sensitive spot shot a lighting down her spine making her whole body shiver. Mary smiled to her and gave her a kiss, giving Zelda the pleasure of tasting herself on Mary's lips. After it, she removed Zelda's hair from her face which was planted there with small amount of sweat. Mary could swear, Zelda was glistening. Almost like a diamond but so much more precious. 

"I love you so much" 

Mary was the first one who spoke when she rested her forehead on Zelda's. Both of women trying to calm their breaths.

"You should know... - Mary gasped when she felt Zelda's fingers pressing into her wetness - how much I love you"

Zelda licked Mary's lips right before she started kissing her and simultaneously started rubbing Mary's clit. Mary sat on Zelda and started jumping on her fingers moving her hips to match the rhythm. Her breasts bouncing in front of Zelda when she started pinching them with free hand. Making them hard and even sweeter on her tongue when she started biting them. Mary loved that about Zelda. How in one moment she looked how she's about to crumble as house of cards and in another she was consumed in such passion she demanded blood.

Zelda sat as well, having Mary on top of her, riding her fingers. Her mouth biting Mary's nipples as she pulled Mary's hair roughly behind... To get better access to Mary's neck. Zelda licked her whole way to Mary's earlobe. Where she teased and bite. Purposely moaning and breathing in her ear knowing damn well Mary's going to lose her mind. And she did. How she started whimpering and trembling in Zelda's arms was unthinkable. What more, Zelda laughed in her ear which made Mary fall back on her back. Her hair falling all around her making a halo. Zelda was strandling her now. Her fingers never leaving Mary's wetness. She practically jumped and sealed Mary's lips with her own. The kiss was too rough for their own good and it drew some blood from Mary's lip. Zelda automatically licked it, cursing herself for being so rough when all Mary has giver her was gentleness. What she didn't know was how much Mary enjoyed seeing this side of Zelda. How much she wanted, needed and craved for it everyday of her life.

How she came undone everytime Zelda pushed those two fine, long fingers and hit her g-spot. She pushed herself on Zelda's fingers even rougher when she felt Zelda's thumb circling over her clit. She started kissing her hungrily, both women at loss for breath, both completely messed up. But nothing was more perfect than this. Nothing. Zelda grabbed Mary's breast which left red marks all over it while she worked her way towards giving Mary's the best orgasm the woman ever experienced. She felt Mary's walls getting tighter and she lowered herself to taste Mary just like Mary tasted her.

Just when Mary started to scream and wriggle like a maniac, Zelda could feel sudden pull on her hair pushing her face towards Mary's entrance. It did took Zelda by surprise how needy Mary was. But she wasn't complaining. Tasting Mary's juices on her lips was just what she needed. In the moment her lips crashed against Mary's clit, it threw Mary over the edge.

When Zelda made Mary come, she felt full. Completely content with herself. She crawled on top of Mary, laying on her chest. Giving her one of her loving, longing looks before she kissed her. When they separated, Zelda covered them with a blanket, Mary's hand was around Zelda so tightly, overprotectivly she never wanted to let go. As far as Zelda was asked she never wanted Mary to leave. She felt perfectly fine as she was in her arms, resting her head on Mary's chest with hand around Mary's waist.

"That was... Something" Mary breathed

"Mary... If I was too rough at the moments..."

"You were perfect. More then perfect. I loved it. Every moment of it." She kissed Zelda's hair softly

"It's just... It's been a while since I've done it with a woman... "

"Zelda. You were perfect. Absolutely charming..."

"You were not so bad yourself..." Zelda giggled and Mary followed with same giggle as she looked down on her lover

"I am positive you weren't screaming someone else's name like that in a long time!" 

They both laughed when Zelda confirmed that statement. 

"True. One of the reasons is that you were... That... good!" 

"The other reason?" 

"Give me a break... You know what it is." 

"I want to hear it, one more time." 

Zelda rolled her eyes and kissed Mary, after it she looked her in the eyes

"I love you."

"Oh. .." Zelda layed on Mary chest once again, slowly falling asleep but not before she heard those lovely famous words from her lover

"I love you too, sweet Zelda." 

And in that moment the world was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one :) ik it's not perfect tho I hope you still like it :) let me know what you think and leave kudos if you liked it. Plus thanks for kudos that you've already given me. Thank you all really :)


	8. Chapter 8

She looked so peaceful.Just laying there, embraced in tender veil of, hopefully sweet dreams. By the way her eyes flickered Mary would say she was dreaming. Who knows, maybe she wandered off to better places, with far and wide green meadows and big skies above her. Where her mind was at rest. It would be cruel of Mary to wake her up and bring her into this frightful reality. She wouldn't dare to ruin her innocence. 

Mary couldn't help herself but to touch her lovers face. She pressed her palm against Zelda's cheek, instantly feeling Zelda's warmth, such a gentle touch felt like someone was pricking needles into Mary's heart, and she could feel herself bleeding from within. She couldn't understand when did she conjured up so much love. 

She was never the one to be emotional, to speak about her feelings, let alone show them. There were few who got to see that side of her. They didn't appreciate it. Nobody cared. People on Earth didn't and neither did millions of demon children she gave birth to. She couldn't even call any of them her own. They were disobedient, all of them lacking compassion and love. She was forever surrounded by darkness and from time to time, just with an illusion of happiness.  

One thing was for real. This was not an illusion. If it were, she wouldn't be able to touch it and to kiss it. Zelda was real, as unfortunate as that was in their situation. She was there and Mary, despite their ill fate that will separate them from one another forever, still has hope in of what's left of her heart, that Zelda would never leave her. The only person who wouldn't leave, will have to do just that. There is no playing with the Devil. But who is she to accuse Him, when she was the one who cursed Zelda? 

Her previous lovers would meet her in many different forms and all of them would flee, distant themselves and leave in an instant once Mary got too close. Not that they made it far. Last thing they could see was green slimy skin pressing into their bodies, skull as eyes piercing their souls and greedy hands ripping them apart. In the last moments of their life they met Mother of Demons; face to face. It was like a dance, as their screams were her music while she was feasting upon them. 

Desperation makes people do unspeakable things and she was painfully desperate - for something real and raw as love. 

But at the end of the day she was disappointed and lonely. 

She searched for something more then just lust. But human race is led by lust and for someone who has seen everything, from the very beggining of times... Mary - Lilith knew lust was cheap. Wasn't as valuable when it stood alone. It needed love by it's side. 

And the embodiment of those two was sleeping peacefully next to her as Zelda's skin glowed with the sunshine that made it's way through curtains , half of her body covered in deep blue bedclothes, which made a beautiful contrast against her copper hair. Rest of her body was bare to see. Long, soft arms spread across the bed, legs intertwined and one breasts out of the covers. Mary was drowning in sea of beauty that was laying beside her. 

Zelda was a wild thing, passionate thing. A mistery. Just the thought that Lilith was the one Zelda let into her heart, was crushing her. Was that her punishment... For everything wrong she did in the past, to lose love of her life? 

She tried to push her worries aside but too many questions came rushing to her mind. 

The first and most important was, how could she let woman she loves die ? She has only one day left with Zelda and at the moment, even though she should spend as much time as possible with her, she couldn't. She would let Zelda sleep until she figures out how to solve the mess she started.

Mary easily stood up from the bed. First thing she could see was a painful reflection in the mirror before her. She took this body and made it her own. Lilith became Mary. How she walked and talked. Those blue ocean eyes were hers, wide, almost always red lips were hers, her voice... It sent shivers down her spine. Would Zelda love her if she ripped that skin open and showed her, her true nature? She no longer knew who she was, or who she belonged to. She lived double life before but it was never this hard. 

As she was looking at herself, she could see her eyes watering. She bit her inner cheeks forecully and she could taste bitter taste of blood when it started filling up her mouth. Her eyes were wide open as she stared at herself in the mirror. Biting her cheeks and seeing her eyes getting red almost threw her over the edge. She wanted to scream at herself. 

She was ashamed. Mother of Demons fighting the urge to cry for losing her loved one. Ashamed of being weak and ashamed of being completely defenseless against Dark Lord. She was His property. What He said she had to do. Even if that meant killing Zelda. Her mind was a rollercoaster as she bent her head down, dark hair covering her face, but her body gave her up- trembling with rage. 

In another moment she looked up in the mirror and what came to her mind schoked and terrified her at same time. If she defied Dark Lord she'd be first woman who would defy both Gods. If she did something, consciously, that would infuriate Dark Lord. It would be an open rebelliance. She never thought she'd be having these thoughts. She doesn't know where to start. She turned around to see Zelda and she smiled to herself and it gave her all the answers she needed. She approcahed to bed and placed a soft kiss against her forehead, barely touching it, inhaling her sweet scent as she whispered

"I will make everything right, I promise you" 

________________________________________

When he entered his office she was already waiting,sitting in his chair with legs crossed on the table. In the meantime she processed her plan, thought about it and gathered everything in place. Everything could go wrong, she knew and admits that the plan was extremely dangerous and impulsive. The truth was she didn't have much time and neither did Zelda. 

When she heard doors opening she immediately put on her brave face, meeting his repulsive glare. She won't present herself weak in front of a man like Blackwood. Men like him just waited to see someone like her crack and turn that into their advantages. Unfortunately women like Zelda. She hated to admit that to herself, but she always thought women were above men, and the thought of Zelda kneeling and subbmiting to her High Priest, who so shamelessly was taking advantage of her, made her blood boil. 

"What was so urgent, I had to leave in the middle of class?" He moved his gaze along her legs up to her face where he met playful smirk. 

"Yes, it is rather - she moved her legs from table and stood up, with both hands leaning on the table - urgent. Actually, that's an understatement." 

She started walking towards him, tips of her fingers tracing side of the table and by that time smirk was gone. 

"Is it about Sabrina?" 

"In a way."  

They stood face to face. Both trying to read each other's thoughts, unsuccessfully. 

"Speak." He snarled 

"As you know Sabrina needs to sign her name..." she moved away from him, walking around the room, his gaze never leaving her 

"The price for that was Zelda's life" She didn't want it to happen, but at mention of Zelda her voice softened and it didn't go unnoticed by Blackwood. Mary turned around, negligently  going through books on the shelf. 

"Yes - he smirked - you so generously served her to us - she swallowed hard but didn't lose her temper and he knew exactly what he was doing,he knew how to choose his words - I appreciate that. She can be quite delicious." 

She closed her eyes as her stomach turned around. His malicious words made her naseuous. When she turned around she stretched her lips and sneered. If look could kill, he'd be dead right there and then.

"Listen to me - she started, voice filled with menace - I came only because, as her high priest, she needs to have last confession"

"I'm well aware" He said proudly. 

"Don't let anything slip. She... - she took long breath - mustn't know I was behind it all. Not yet."

"Why is that of any importance? She won't live long enough to care."

"She will, Faustus." She nodded, as she tried to convince herself that her plan will work. 

With those words his whole domenour changed. His body got tense and he grabbed his staff harder.

"This is out of line even for you, Lilith" 

He slowly sat on the chair, the horror that is knocking on their doors stopped his heart. Dark Lord will demand blood. And in this mess it might as well be his.

"Easy there - she walked up to him - let's be rational here, Dark Lord doesn't want her. Do you really want to see her dead for no reason, other then Sabrina signing her name? You can persuade her to sign it - she hesitated - with Zelda by your side." 

"Rational? You do not understand the meaning of that word, Lilith. You must be crazy if you think Dark Lord will approve of this! Besides, what do you mean Zelda and I? Where are you in all this mess?!" 

He jumped out of his chair, the whole room trembled and she cursed him for making so much noise. If someone heard them, they'd be dead before their time. 

"I have other plans." 

Her voice was strong but held so much meaning in it, her gaze got lost, her mind was focused on her plan and on Zelda and in that moment Blackwood understood what she meant. 

"Nobody is worth dying for - unusual sonftenss covered his voice - not even Zelda. You SHOULD be rational!" 

He disgusted her but she knew she couldn't do it without him. They were in this together from the beginning. As much as she wanted to murder him, she couldn't. 

"Learn your place - silence - and better listen to me. Zelda won't die - she wiped her palms against her dress - Just make sure she doesn't suspect anything." 

She glared at him to see his reaction. He just stood there and couldn't believe her words. Lilith was there, confessing her love for Zelda to him, weather she wanted it or not. He held hand across his lips, brows narrowed. He would be crazy not to be afraid of what's coming. 

"Do we understand each other?" 

He just nodded. 

"In that case I should be on my way." 

She picked up her purse and was about to leave the office when she heard him

"You do love her." 

She bent her head down and sighed. She wasn't sure if that was an accusation or if he was genuinely impressed that Mother of Demons could love someone. Whatever it was, it didn't make her situation any less painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo FIRST I'm so sorry for long wait I srsly had writers blockade and was stuck BUT now I'm here again haha and I hope you enjoyed this chapter ❤️ we're almost at the end😮

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, i hope you liked it, second chapter will come out soon I promise :D Leave a review tell me what you think, give it some love :D


End file.
